Since the day I met her
by CookieMonsterr
Summary: ONESHOT. She talks about Mikan Sakura's life, right to the end of the Alice War. Please read and review! NxM and a little of RxH.


**Here's another story :D Please read and review! Thank you (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

I knew it since the day I met Mikan Sakura.

I knew that her selflessness could warm the cold hearts and bring people together. To begin, she warmed my heart. My family wasn't an ordinary one; Subaru and I had Alices, what more could you expect? Subaru was taken to the Alice Academy against Mother's will and it had been her job ever since to ensure that I would never be taken away. You could say that Mother was determined; I transferred schools almost every year. I made friends and I lost them. I thus came to a conclusion that I didn't need friends since they were just like a passing cloud; gone as time flew. I concentrated on my Alice, the Alice of invention. It was a get rich quick scheme and I found comfort in earning money; they would never be gone if you kept them well now wouldn't they?

Then, I was transferred into Mikan's class.

It was because of her warm and selfless nature that brought us together as friends. I never showed much expression but she knew how much I loved her. We spent our days together, sometimes performing together to earn a quick buck or fishing by the lake. I never showed it, but it was the first time in my life that I felt loved. For the first time, I prayed that the Alice Academy would never catch up with me.

Alas, the day came.

I knew that Mikan would mope about my leave and hence I kept it from her; ensuring that she would only find out around the time I was to leave. As I walked towards the car awaiting, she came up to me, yelling and crying about what a friendship was all about, and how I knew nothing about it. The minute I saw her so broken up, I was torn. It didn't help that it was because of me that her bright smile was diminished.

During the first night at the Academy, I sat at my desk, nuts and bolts strewn across the table as I thought of inventions to tinker with. I couldn't think of any, all I thought about was how Mikan managed to warm the people around her. It was then that I thought of creating Amanatsu, a robot twin of Mikan.

I succeeded, but the joy was short-lived, in a good way.

I knew how Mikan could be such a reckless idiot, as proved when she ran away from home and travelled alone to the Alice Academy in Tokyo. We were ten at that time. Nothing changed, we were still best friends but she made a new close friend.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Everyone knew about Hyuuga's life; accused of destroying his village, bringing down the people who lived there, his fire Alice which took away a little of his life every time he used it, and how he was used as a soldier for the Academy even at the age of ten. Over the years after Mikan came to the Academy, everyone could tell that she had changed Hyuuga. He began to participate in class events and even helped out in preparing for the Alice Festival although the Dangerous Ability class wasn't allowed to participate.

I could tell that they had fallen for each other, but I also knew that Mikan was too dense to know it.

That girl needed common sense, but perhaps it was the way that she always manages to turn the negative to positive and her smile that never ceased to exist that made her stand out from the rest. With a little blackmailing and help from Ruka, we managed to pull those two together; they were fifteen at that time. Surprisingly though, during that period, I got together with Ruka. I guess love comes when you least expect it.

Two years passed and we were all contented in the Academy, except for the fact that we knew that the Anti-Alice Organisation would make their final move soon. The school began bracing its students for the worst and the DA students' abilities were stretched. Mikan began freaking out at that moment because of how weak Hyuuga was getting, but they stayed strong. Their love for each other grew over the years and they were inseparable.

The Alice War broke out a year later.

Almost all the students were ushered into an underground base with teachers and they worked together to keep the base safe and out of harm's way. The rest of the students who could help stayed behind; teachers, the DA students, the Synthetic class students whose technology could give an advantage, students with Healing Alices and some with other Alices such as Ruka's animal pheromone and Mikan's nullification and Steal Copy Erase Alice.

I remember the scene. The soldiers of the Anti-Alice Organisation were on one side, us soldiers on the other, with Hyuuga and Mikan leading us all, hand in hand. At Hyuuga's command, we charged forward, and so did the AAO. When both sides clashed, Alices were brought into battle. Fire, ice, bullets and animals could be seen amongst us. Mikan set to work, nullifying any attack she could spot that headed for any of us as Hyuuga attacked and protected her. You could say that they formed an indestructible pair. That they did.

I don't recall how long the war lasted, but I know that we fought for hours. As time wore on, more bodies of comrades and the enemies' lay strewn across the battle ground. I fought back tears as I soldiered on in my war machine. The thought of blood in my hands was nauseating. Despite it all, we fought on. I mustered the courage to do a rough headcount; we were at a disadvantage, with about twenty students still standing as compared to the estimated fifty that the AAO had. Everyone's hearts were heavy; it was a matter of time and even more casualties before we were going to surrender.

It was then that I laid eyes on Hyuuga and Mikan. He was on all fours, panting heavily as blood dripped steadily from his mouth. Mikan immediately dropped to her knees to help him to the best that she could. By then, I already knew that Natsume had already pushed himself to the limit as I prayed that he would make it through, together with Mikan. That however, was not to be. My eyes widened as Natsume fell to the ground, lifeless. Mikan crouched over him, shaking him roughly as she screamed for him to get up.

_Don't leave me Natsume! NATSUME!_

Her screams and sobs rang throughout the battleground which fell silent thereafter. Time seemed to have come to stop then as everyone turned and caught a glimpse of the fallen Kuro Neko. Her weeping ceased as she got up trembling. She cast a sweeping glance at the few of us that remained standing before she turned towards the AAO. The wind got stronger and dust was in the air. It was her Wind Alice. This time, all students from the AAO unleashed their Alices at Mikan; ice, curse, earth, iron and others which could barely be identified as they knew that she would be fragile now, without Natsume. Tears streamed down my face as Mikan glowed brightly as she produced fire in one hand, ice in the other. She was using her nullification and attack Alices at the same time.

I knew that she was going to end up killing herself, and she knew it too.

As she fired Alices at the AAO, we rushed towards her to assist her. For a split second, Mikan turned and with her right hand aimed at the ground, she swept her arm upwards and a massive wall of earth emerged from the ground, separating us from herself and the AAO. She activated her telepathic Alice.

_No more deaths Hotaru. No more. I'm sorry._

Till this day, thirty years since the War, teachers and students speak of the heroes of the Alice War and how their selflessness ensured the Academy's survival. Till this day, students deeply admire the courage displayed during the War and listen to stories of the War in awe; one of a heartbroken student who successfully took on fifty soldiers by herself, killing herself in the process because of the explosive use of Alices brought into battle at one go. Till this day, students and veterans of the war hold on to the stories of the Alice War etched in their minds as they hold Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura close to their hearts.

I knew it; she was going to be a hero one day.

I knew it since the day I met Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**How was it? Any suggestions or comments could be left in a review :D**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
